Conventionally, it has been known that enhancing the thermally insulating property of a combustion chamber in an engine leads to a reduction in cooling loss, thereby improving thermal efficiency of the engine. For example, according to Patent Document 1, a porous, thermally insulating material having a certain level of a thermal property is used for the top of the engine in order to thermally insulate the combustion chamber.